potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Haytham Dane O'Scarlett
'Early Life ' In 1689, a beautiful boy was born, to the O'Scarlett name. That boy, was Haytham Dane O'Scarlett. Born to his wealthy parents Janet, and Severus. In a 3 floored home in the middle of town. He was a smart boy, who wanted to become an astronomer. So he grew up, opened up a store. With his wife Esmerelda. O'Scarletts Astronomical Store In 1732, The O'Scarletts opened up their store of astonomy. "Dear, I've brought tea, thought you'd like some, your tired after all. All this paperwork." Esmerelda said, walking into the shop, setting down a tray. Haytham looked up, setting down his quill. "Thank you... kindly" Haytham said with his deep, intelligent, and sophisticated voice. He was startled, and tired. His work has been too much. "Whats the news? You seemed trouble, but you always are. Haytham.. whats wrong." she said, walking behind his chair, massaging his shoulders. "Nothing.. dear. I'm tired. Make yourself useful. Dust off My telescopes and Chronometers." He said looking down and picking up his quill writing on his parchment. Esmerelda nodded, listening, and opening a cabinet, grabbinga duster, as a customer walked in. "Welcome." Esmerelda said as she dusted. The man nodded walking up to Haytham. "Sir?" he said. Haytham threw his quill down. "May I help you?" Haytham stopped looking at the man, the man was in old ragged clothes, "My name be Davy Locksilver, you've heard of me im sure." the man said. Haytham looked up. "No idea. Don't know. Don't care. What do you want In my store?" "Well, I'm a pirate. The most notorious Pirate. How have you not heard of me?" Davy said. Esmerelda stopped, and looked at the two. "No Pirates allowed in my store. Thank you! Goodbye." Haytham said picking his quill back up, and writing. Davy became irritated. "You're going to give me all your gold. In that chest over there, eh? Or I'm going to kill you." Davy pulled out a flintlock. "No thank you, i'm quite fine." He responded. Davy cocked his flintlock. "Then say goodbye Mr. O'Sc-" Haytham cut Davy off grabbing his arm and then elbowing is wrist hard forcing Davy to drop in pain. Davy then pulled out his cutlass. Haytham pulled out his. The dueled swinging left and right. Esmerelda, taking cover. Trembling back. Davy fell over the desk. He got up and found Haytham with a gun pointed to Davy. He fired. Directly into the heart of Locksilver. He gasped for air. "Do you expect me to be kissing your cheek? Feeding you grapes? Because your a pirate? Your a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. In the afterlife.. make sure not to cross me." Haytham said. Davy gave a laugh. "Sure, your going to be going around town. Telling everyone what a big guy you are for killing the most notorious pirate. Your a hot-shot aren't yeh?" Davy said, opening his vest to reveal the blood. pouring out of his heart. Haytham watched Davy fall down onto the ground His head hiting the chest knocking the gold out. and it poured everywhere. The light left Davy's eyes, his corpse grew cold and his body was still. "Hmph, look at him. He's dead. he is rather... peaceful." Haytham groaned and took his coat off and took off his baldric, setting it down on the table. "The British Empire is 100% correct to exterminate Pirates. The Company will ensure the end of the Pirates" "Dear... you've killed a man!" Esmerelda said going pale. "Aye.. It's about time for the Pirate's flag to end the taint of the seas. The seas must be tainted by the British! Freedom! Order! Justice! and Independence." Haytham said sitting down in his chair pouring a cup of whiskey. "Eh.. perhaps it is best to Join The British Empirem, you know?" "But, dear. Your life's work. Your going to leave the shop?" "The Empire needs more people. The more the better. Besides.." Haytham took a pause and stared at Davy. "A dead Pirate a day keeps the criminals away." Haytham said laughing. He chugged his whiskey glass then took a sip from the bottle. He got up. "Pack your things dear. Were headed for Jamaica." "Jamaica? Kingston?" she questioned closing the cabinet. "No, no. I hear Port Royal is a pleasant place this time of year." 'The Queens Renegade ' The store was closed. The O'Scarletts packed their valuables and the more expensive store items.